choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Caesar
Caesar, a character in the ''A Courtesan of Rome'' book, is based off the real life Julius Caesar. He is first seen in Chapter 7. Appearance Caesar has short dark brown hair, gray eyes, and an olive complexion. He wears gold laurels on his head, a muted gold muscle cuirass decorated with gold trim covering a gold tan tunic, a red cloak, and muted gold arm bracers. Personality Keeping with historical accuracy, Caesar is depicted as a brutal conquerer who killed an uncountable amount of people with his army, the Thirteenth Legion. Legate Aquila testifies against him before the Senate and claims that he is planning to conquer Rome. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Red-Handed (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: A Twist of Fate (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 16: Triumph (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: A Life for a Life (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators (Mentioned) * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Marc Antony Marc Antony is one of Caesar's generals, and his most trusted man. During his commander's absence, Antony serves as Caesar's voice in Rome, what gives him untold influence and power. In Chapter 9, after Senate's refuge, Antony practically governs Rome until Caesar's arrival. In Chapter 18, Antony presents Main Character as a tribute to Caesar, who accepts the gift. However, he's aware of Antony's intention, especially if you admit that out loud, to Antony's dismay. Later, if you decide to seduce both Caesar and Cleopatra in a premium scene, Caesar is surprised, because he thought that Antony wanted to drive a wedge between them instead of help them reconcile. During the bath, if you ask Caesar about Antony's further fate, he becomes suspicious and jealous of him, and tells you that Antony will retain as much power as it's sufficient for a hedonist like him. Later, in Chapter 19, you learn from Antony that Caesar claimed most of the latter's positions and luxuries for himself. In Chapter 20, Antony tells Main Character that Caesar made his last will, but hasn't made it official yet. Antony is convinced that he'll be his heir, although if you choose to fuel his suspicions, Antony admits that Caesar avoided this topic, and wished to talk about grain shortages in the north instead. Later, in Chapter 21, if you side with Antony during his clash with Cassius, he grimly informs you that Senator Glycia has seen a copy of Caesar's will. It's revealed that Caesar had adopted his eighteen year old grand-nephew Octavian as his son and heir, leaving nothing to Antony, despite the latter's merits. Cleopatra In Chapter 17, Antony reveals that Caesar is on his way back to Rome with Cleopatra beside him. In Chapter 18, it is revealed that they have a son together, Caesarion. In Chapter 18, Caesar sets Cleopatra up in Legate Aquila's former villa as it is far enough away from his wife, Calpurnia. In Chapter 19, when Cingerix calls for help after Main Character has poisoned Caesar, Cleopatra and the guards rush over. She wants Cingerix's head for his inability to prevent the attack on Caesar, and when Main Character intervenes, Cleopatra wants her killed. When she leaves in Chapter 20, her sudden departure throws him mentally off-balance. Marcus Brutus Brutus was Pompey's right hand during the battle against Caesar, which they lost. He had been granted clemency by Caesar, swearing his allegiance to Caesar. In Chapter 18, when Caesar announces Cleopatra as the vassal of Rome, Brutus bites his tongue. Caesar uses Brutus' presence as proof that he and the Senate have reconciled. Caesar is confident that Brutus is on his side because the latter swore his loyalty. At Caesar's party, Brutus tells Main Character and Cassius that Caesar was like a father to him once, and he cannot imagine Caesar committing murder in cold blood and not in the heat of battle. Caesar appears unaware of the turmoil inside Brutus as the former acts and speaks against Brutus' feelings and beliefs. Main Character In Chapter 18, Main Character can flirt with him and possibly seduce him on his own or Cleopatra and him together in a premium scene. Later, she poisons his wine. However, he survives and Main Character has to fight in the arena as a result. Lucanus Flavius brings her poisoned bread and greets her from Caesar. In Chapters 19 and 20, she plots with the Liberators to assassinate him. Delphinia Delphinia notices that Main Character was poisoned. She can decide to place the suffering upon Caesar and he will then collapse into his chair. In Chapter 21, she uses her gifts and the prayers of Isis' followers to sap his strength, reduce his will, or cloud his thoughts, making him more vulnerable to attack. Caesarion Despite being Caesarion's father, Caesar cannot leave anything to his child in his will because Caesarion is not a citizen of Rome. Octavian He's mentioned in the final chapter. When Caesar's last will is exposed, Octavian is revealed to be his heir and adoptive son. If you side with Antony, he will tell you that Octavian is an eighteen year old boy and Caesar's grand-nephew. Gallery Other Looks Julius Caesar Full View.png|Full view ACoRBloodiedCaesar.jpg|Bloodied Caesar in Delphinia's Vision AcorCh18 Caesar toga.PNG|Toga ACoRCaesarShirtlessinCh18.jpg|Shirtless ACoRCaesarBloodiedFullView.png|Bloodied Caesar Full View Miscellaneous ACoRSneakPeek3.jpg|Sneak Peek CasarandCleopatrach18.jpg|Caesar and Cleopatra Speaking to their Subjects in Chapter 18 ACoR Caesar and Cleopatra in Ch18.jpg|Caesar and Cleopatra for Threesome Scene Trivia * He is the first villain to be based off of a real person; this being the actual Julius Caesar.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julius_Caesar * In Chapter 15, Delphinia has a vision of Cleopatra and him with him holding both Rome and Egypt in his hands, proclaiming the birth of his son. * He is mentioned in a premium scene in The Elementalists, Book 2, Chapter 9, when Kane states that the two of them were friends. * He is poisoned by Main Character at the end of Chapter 18, but this attempt was ineffective. He was saved by Cingerix in Chapter 19. * In a premium scene in Chapter 15, Syphax tells Main Character that both Caesar's wife and unnamed mistress adore him as gladiator. Speaking about "wife", he means Caesar's third wife Calpurnia, but by "mistress", Syphax probably means Servilia, Caesar's old friend and lover, mother of Marcus Junius Brutus. Their long-term affair was a reason of speculation that Brutus might be Caesar's illegitimate son. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Soldiers Category:World Leaders Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Not-Meant-to-Be